Jake N Bella
by lollipop2020
Summary: Bella discovering her feelings for Jacob while dealing with the loss of Edward
1. Chapter 1

{I do not own twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer! I'm simply borrowing them for the time being} This story picks up right when Edward leaves Bella in the woods this story happens to be a Bella and Jacob story with that said lets get on with the story

He just left how could he do that to me he said he loved me "yeah right." I must have been real stupid to believe someone like him could love a nobody like me. I just sat there in the woods for I don't know how long but I knew I couldn't stay here any longer.

Charlie would to worry and probably send a search party out for me considering I've been gone for a while. I also forgot to leave a note to where I would be but in all fairness I didn't plan on being out this late. He worries to much but hey he's a dad isn't that what they are supposed to do. I picked my self off the floor and started for home but which way was home. In the process of chasing after Edward I must have gotten lost well that's just great. I guess my life didn't suck enough I needed to get lost as well isn't that the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Charlie once told me when I was little if I ever get lost to stay put but I really didn't want to it was getting Dark and I was cold. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was back home safely tucked into my bed. I heard someone down stairs and decided to see who it was considering it was a little late to be having visitors midnight to be exact. In the process of coming out of my room I stumbled into Charlie in the hallway. He happened to be carrying pillows and extra blankets I knew he didn't need them so what were they for. I got my answer when I finally made it down stairs and happened to see Jacob black sitting in my living room. I thought it was strange considering I haven't spoken to him in a while maybe he was here to see Charlie. When he finally saw me he had the biggest smile I had ever seen his first words to me were did you have a nice nap. I was about to answer him when Charlie came downstairs giving Jacob the pillows and blankets. Dad can I ask you a question sure Bella what is it why is Jacob here so late.

My dad nearly scolded me for that question. His only answer to that question was how could you be so rude to the person who happened to stumble across you while you were lost in the woods. Oh so you're the one who brought me home. It's okay if you don't remember you were unconscious at the time Jacob said. What were you doing in the woods by yourself any way I my mind drew a blank for some reason I couldn't remember why I was even in the woods. I surely couldn't tell them that I was there getting my heart broken by my vampire boyfriend. I didn't even believe that myself everyone knows vampires don't exist they are make believe so I told them the next thing that popped into my head I was going out for a walk when I got lost.

That seemed like a good enough of an excuse to tell them so I did they seem to by it considering with me getting lost all the time it wasn't really that far fetched. Bella you need to be more careful from now own ok dad I will not to get my head bitten off again but can someone please tell me why Jacob is here so late. Oh I guess in all the interrogation I forgot to tell you that he will be staying with us for a couple of weeks. I was confused why did he need to stay here I knew he had a home so what was up so I pressed my dad for some more information. He told that Billy had gotten a very strange phone call from Rachel and decided to go visit her but since its in the middle of the school year he didn't want Jacob to have to miss out on his last weeks of school oh I guess that makes sense.

Well with all my questions answered I was headed back up stairs before Charlie ushered me into the kitchen to talk in private. He told me that the real reason Billy didn't want Jacob to go with him was because Rachel's husband has been abusing her and he didn't want Jacob to have to see that. Billy said that her and Jacob were reall close and it would kill Jacob inside to see Rachel like that. So please just try and make feel as comfortable as you can so that he doesn't miss Billy that much. If you want I can stay up and keep him company since he doesn't even look like he's no where near ready to sleep you however look like your about to collapse.

My dad thanked me and then said his good nights to me and Jacob Well I didn't really have any thing to say to Jacob considering I haven't spoke to him. So I started off with the generic questions like how was school and if he had a girlfriend. He answered the school question pretty easy He told me that school on the rez was pretty boring nothing really exiting going on. He told me about his to best friends Quill and Embry how they were always getting into trouble with there antics at school. The way he described them made me Think that they were two lunatics. I still felt like I would still want to meet them the seemed like very happy and outgoing guys that would be fun to hang out with. He seemed to be avoiding the girlfriend question if you asked me I wondered why it was just a simply yes or no so I asked again just in case he forgot I asked he said that technically he didn't but if you asked his friends they'd say yes.

I asked him what he meant by that and he said that there was this girl at school who had a crush on him and would follow him every where she was always answering questions for him that were directed at him or telling people that he couldn't hang out with them because they had plans. So his friends just started to call her his girlfriend she sure acted like it but he said that there was someone else he was interested in. I asked who but it didn't look like I was going to get an answer so I moved on and let him ask me a couple of questions. Sure enough the one question I didn't want him to ask is the first one he asks what were me and Charlie talking about in the kitchen.

Oh crap why did he have to ask that question of all the questions he could of asked it had to be that one what was I going to tell him I couldn't very well really tell him what we told about so I told him the only thing that would make sense. That Charlie told me to make sure that you were comfortable while he was staying with us. He seemed to take that as a reasonable answer considering it was something that Charlie could say. His next question wasn't as hard as the first on he just asked about my friends and school. That one I know I could answer truthfully I told him that I had really great friends that were fun to hang out with probably not has crazy as his friends but still good friends I told him that school was going very well and that I was a very good student and never neglected my studies. I think I heard him say something about being a goodie two shoes but I couldn't be to sure. I know He couldn't say something like that since he didn't know me that well why would someone say something like that when they didn't even know you.

So I asked and he said that me and him were complete opposites in school he said that he was not that good in school and that he was always putting off homework to hang out with his friends. I told him that if he wanted to I could help him with his homework and anything else he was having problems with in school. He said that would be great and he would really appreciate it and he told me that if there was anything I needed help with he said he may not be the smartest person out there but he said that he could fix things with his hands. That's when he told he fixed up the truck that I've been driving. I was

impressed I haven't really known anyone who could fix a car Charlie usually called a mechanic. He also told me that he was building his own car I didn't know what to tell him I was incomplete aw of him. The expression on my face must have shown it because he started smiling again at my reaction towards that new discovery. He looked like he wanted to ask me something but was to nervous to ask so I that I would help him out by asking him what was on his mind that's when his eyes shifted to the floor. Okay that weird what could he possible ask me that would make him that nervous So I moved closer to him trying to get him to look at me and ask his question I was curious myself to see what he was going to ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does I'm simply borrowing it for the time being:**

When he didn't look like he was going to answer I picked myself off and headed to my room that's when he told me that it wasn't an accident that he had found me in the woods. He said that a couple of his friends had been following me I was in shock I didn't know what to say. I started to speak and ask him what he meant by that did he and his friends get a kick out of stalking people but he looked so remorseful that I thought better of it. He continued to speak and tell me the only reason they were following me was something about his peoples legends he made sure that I knew he wasn't one of the ones that was following me he said he had told them to mind their own business. He said the only reason he had found me was because he had gotten a mysterious phone call from someone saying that I needed help.

I was extremely upset and mad at this point what right did they have to follow me that's like invading my privacy. I had nothing to say to him at this point so I got up and headed for my room. I knew it wasn't his fault but still I was to upset to think other wise he told me that they weren't his friends any more but still that doesn't make up for my privacy being invaded. I knew that once I had time to think about it I would forgive him I knew I couldn't stay mad at someone for to long no matter what they did that was just the way I was. So by the time I made it to my room I was some what rational now but I did have other thing to think about like why was I even in the woods.

It seemed that every time I tried to think about it I would get a headache but I didn't care I needed to know what I was doing in the woods . I must have stayed up all night trying to figure this mystery out but to no avail nothing I couldn't come up with a reason as to why I was really in the woods. I thanked my luck stars that I didn't have to go to school today because I don't think I would have been able to concentrate on any thing but this mystery going on in my head just as I was about to give up I heard a knock on my door. I thought that it was Charlie and told him to come in but no one did so I got up and found Jacob outside my door pacing he said he came up to apologize. I told him I was the one who should be apologizing its not like he was the one who was following me around and he didn't even know about it till they called him and told him I needed his help. I asked who they were and he said it was some guys named Sam and Paul he said Paul used to be a good friend of his till he started hanging out with Sam.

I asked him what he wanted to do today considering he was the guest here. He said he needed to think about it so I told him he could think it over while I made breakfast. He had told me that Charlie left an hour ago and said that he would be late coming home but not to worry. So I went to prepare us a breakfast for two but the moment I made it down stairs I got the worst migraine you could imagine it seemed like I was remembering something that wasn't there. I thought nothing of it and went to make mine and Jacobs breakfast he said he wanted eggs and bacon for breakfast easy enough for me to cook.

He offered to help but since he was the guest I told him to go watch T.V and I would call him when it was ready in reality I thought he would only get in the way. I thought back to the time I had tried to teach Charlie how to cook what a disaster I had only left him for a minute to answer the door but a minute was to long for Charlie. I got back to an oven on fire and boiling water coming out of pots and a very burnt macaroni. So I really didn't want to take that chance with Jacob I know he meant well but still I 'm to scared to try to teach any one how to cook anymore. I called Jacob from the living room and told him the food was ready.

He ate it pretty quickly and to my surprised asked for seconds to which I gladly gave. When we both finished breakfast I asked him if he had decided what he wanted to do and he said yes. I waited patiently for him to tell me but he seemed reluctant to tell me well I asked he said that his friends Quill And Embry had called and wanted to hang out at the beach. He was quick to say that if I didn't want to we could do something else I told him no I wanted to go and meet his two good friends. I was still curious about them after the way he described them last night.

He seemed like he still had something to tell me so I asked what was up he asked if I remembered about that girl he talked about last night with the crush on him I said yeah. He said that she would most likely be there since he would be he told me if she acted rude towards me which she probably will since you'll show up with me. I told him not to worry about it I could take care of myself and probably help him get rid of her he raised an eyebrow at me and asked what I meant by that I told him you'll see. I went up stairs to change and get ready to hang out with his friends this should be interesting considering I've never met any of his friends. The only person I was really anxious to meet was his so called girlfriend.

**JPOV: **I just got home from school and my dad says that he's going to go visit Rachel I said great I haven't seen her in a while. That's when he lets me know I wont be going even better I mean I miss my sister and all but come on what sixteen year old wouldn't want a house to themselves I was already contemplating the parties I was going to be throwing and late night sleepovers with my friends to bad Quill and Embry aren't invited. Earth to Jacob you even listening to me sorry dad go ahead I just told you that you will be staying with Charlie while I'm gone come on dad I think I'm old enough to not need a babysitter that may be but I happen to remember what happened last time I left you home by yourself. Dad you know I didn't start that fire and Embry has apologized numerous times for it he even paid for the damaged that it caused.

That may be the case son but I have no intentions of coming home to my house burnt to the ground in ruins so there's no hope of me staying home by my self is there nope none at all. I went to my room to pack a couple of things that I thought I might need or want since my dad no longer trusts me after that incident you think he would get over it by now the fire was put out just as quickly as it was started. I was in the process of packing when my cell phone started ringing I remember when I got that phone Billy had thrown a fit when Rachel gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. I looked at the caller id and a number flashed that I didn't recognize I was tempted to ignore it but I was curious as to who it was. Hello Jake is that you who is this a friend that's all you need to know Paul is that you Jake Bella is lost in the woods and needs your help. I don't even know where she is how could I help her I'll tell you okay go ahead by the way how do you no she needs my help. Sam found her crying in the woods that how I know just go get her and make sure she is safe Paul what's with all the cryptic messages.

Jake don't worry about any thing just go get her okay well I followed the directions to a T and there she was lying on the ground where they said she would be. She must have fallen asleep. I took her back to Charlie's just in the knick of time he was already on his way out to call in the F.B.I to look for her. I hardly think they would have helped him any way they would have told him they had more important things to do. Knowing Charlie he wouldn't have taken no for an answer I took her upstairs and tucked her in then made my downstairs to speak to Charlie. His first question was if I had been with her this whole time I told him know that I had been taking a walk and found her in the woods I didn't think he needed to know about the mysterious phone call. I told him I would be back in a bit in the process of trying to make sure Bella was safe I forgot to bring my things over from my house.

When I got back I assumed Charlie would be ready for bed but he wasn't he did look like he was about to drop. I told him he could go to bed and I could just watch some T.V. by myself of course Charlie being Charlie wanted to keep me company. I looked at Charlie and it seemed like he was having a hard enough time staying up so I told him I was tired and ready for bed. He told me that I would be sleeping on the couch that's fine I really didn't mind in reality I wasn't tired at all I was just trying to get him to go to bed. He went upstairs to retrieve some pillows and blankets that's when I heard Bella's door open. She must have heard us talking she looked so adorable when she doesn't know what's going on I asked her if she had a nice nap and she looked confused she asked Charlie why I was here so late before he nearly cut her head off for it.

All he wanted to know was why she was in the woods alone her answer was the same as mine going for a walk. I was about to speak up when Charlie told her I would be staying here for a while I hope she doesn't mind. Then Charlie ushered her into the kitchen what was that about. I think I knew what they were talking about the real reason my dad didn't want me to go with him. I hate it when they try to keep things from me that I already know about my dad didn't know that I knew what was happening to Rachel the only thing I can say is that her husband better be glad I'm not there or I would have killed him for even looking at her wrong. Bella and Charlie came out of the kitchen and it looked like they had decided that Bella would keep me company while Charlie slept why did they insist on having someone watch over me I'm not a child contrary to popular belief. I didn't mind Bella's company much she asked me about school, if I had a girlfriend yeah right like that's possible and about my friends I told her school was boring as ever and my friends still as crazy as they can be. I mostly talked about my two best friends Quill and Embry about how they were always coming up with crazy plans that would get them in trouble at school. In reality I was really trying to steer her away from the girlfriend question but she was relentless so I talked. I had to think for a moment as to how I would explain this crazy girl that kept following me around.

She thought it was pretty funny how my friends adopted her my girlfriend. The truth was I had someone else in mind for my girlfriend I wasn't going to tell her it was her how embarrassing would that be. So I asked her about her school and her friends of course I had to ask her what her and Charlie talked about in the kitchen I almost wish I hadn't she looked so flustered with trying to come up with a reasonable lie. She said school was great and her friends were to just not as crazy as mine I don't think anyone could be as crazy as Quill and Embry they are one of a kind. We talked about how she could help me in school since I wasn't good at it and she Was I even told he that I had fixed the truck she is driving. I wasn't trying to boast or any thing I was just trying to keep the conversation going but when she found out that I had fixed up her car and one for me that I'm in the process of fixing she looked so amazed at that revelation. I still had to tell her about how I had found her in the first place I just didn't feel right lying to her stupid conscious. The moment I told her she got all upset and left I was about to go and apologize but thought I should wait. I hardly got any sleep I was still awake when Charlie came down ready to leave for work I figured might as well get this over with and see if she could for give me. She told me to come in but I had the feeling she thought I was Charlie so I waited till she opened her door she told me she was sorry and asked if I wanted to hang out Was she crazy of course I wanted to I was just to amazed that she could forgive me so quickly.

She made us breakfast and of course I offered to help but she sent me to watch T.V. I was about to turn it on when my cell rang great hat does this chuckle head want now Quill told me that there was a partying going on down at the beach this was nothing new there always was. I told him I was hanging out with Bella dude what you finally got her to look at you she kind of has to I m staying at her house wait what chill Quill. My dad went to visit Rachel and guess where he wanted me to stay you lucky do yeah I know but she doesn't even know I like her then tell her. Quill are you high what makes you think she would even be interested in me Sophia is to bad I'm not interested in her if only I could get her to stop following me around.

Quill I got to go Bella's calling me yeah go have fun you lucky dog bring her along with you to the beach. Bella had to be by far the best cook ever not even my sisters can cook as good as her when we were finished eating I told her about Quill's phone call and she said she would love to go. I felt the need to warn her about Sophia her only response to that was that she could help me out with her. What did she plan on doing to her Bella didn't really strike me as a violent person. Jacob earth to Jacob you ready to go sure Bella lets go the ride to the Beach was pretty silent we both seemed to be in a far off distant place me trying to figure out what she meant by helping me with Sophia and her I don't really know what she was thinking about only that she kept biting her bottom lip a lot and she looked uncomfortable. When we finally made it to the beach it looked like the whole town was there. I thought it was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does: **

As me and Jacob made our way to the beach we were bombarded with tons of people coming to greet him they could care less if I was there. There was this one girl who stood out the most only because she kept pushing me away from him I figured this must be his crush.

Sure enough the moment she got close to him she tried to get him to follow her but he told her that he was with me and he couldn't leave me by myself. I thought she was going to die when she heard him say that she looked like she wanted to kill me. I figured I could let her have her fun for now and go meet some of Jacobs friends. I told him to go ahead with out me and I would catch up later he looked like he was a little scared to be alone with her.

I would have to make that up to him but in order for my plan to work I needed for him to be alone with her. I probably should have let him in on my plan but I thought it worked better with him in the dark. I made my way down to the beach and instantly made a friend two actually they came up to me and asked if I was enjoying myself. I told them that I was enjoying myself as much as I cold considering I didn't really know anyone here.

They told me they could fix that by introducing themselves then I would know two people at the party. The first one introduced himself as Quill I had to stop him right there you can't be Jacob's friend can you oh so Jacob has talked about me. You are Quill the one and only well then its nice to meet you and you must be Embry "yup that's me." I asked Them if they knew about the girl that had dragged Jacob away they smirked at me and said that they had something to do with that there the ones who sent her over there. I was confused why would they want Jacob to be with someone he doesn't even like. They said they find pleasure in seeing Jacob squirm I told them not for long.

That's when they gave me the same look Jacob did back at the house so I decided to let them in n my plan since they could help me out. They were very interested in how I planed on carrying it out. I told them first we had to find them first they said that was a piece of cake considering they were just up ahead on the beach. He never lets her take him to far away from his friends he only allows her to take him a few feet away. I asked why and they said because if she gets to grabby me or Embry can help him out. I thought you said you like seeing Jake squirm "oh we do but that doesn't mean we won't help him he is one of our best friends."

Well I guess it time for operation help Jake get rid of psycho girl we made our way to where Jake and her sat. I tapped her on the shoulder asked her what she was doing with my man. She nearly toppled over but that was nothing compared to the reaction I got from Jake I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his sockets. She told me he was her boyfriend and she had every right to be with him. I told her how can he be your boyfriend when I've been going out with him for months that's when she said if he's your boyfriend what's he doing sitting over here with me. In case you forgot I told him it was okay to come be with you I'm not those type of girls that needs her man with her every minute of the day.

I however did see you making passes at him which is why I came over here and decided to let you know he belonged to me. I looked over at Jacob to make sure he was okay with me telling her all of this he looked kind of pleased if you asked me. She however just looked down right pissed Embry decided that it was time to go considering it was starting to rain. So we all walked of leaving her there to think about what had just happened. I did feel bad for her but still Jacob just looked relieved to not have to deal with her anymore. I took his hand in keeping up with the charade and led him to my truck I asked where to next and he said Quill's house if I wanted to that's where everyone would be.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does:

The ride to Quills house was pretty silent I was beginning to think that I had over stepped my boundaries with Jake. I just sat there not wanting to say or do something wrong again to upset him more until he spoke up and said thanks for that. I was shocked did this mean that he wasn't upset with me I asked him if he was upset with me before his only answer to that was laughter.

That's when he said he appreciated what I tried to do for him but that it probably wouldn't work it would only make her more relentless he said the only way for it to work was to act like a real couple every time she was around. Oh so that was his problem he didn't think that I could carry out this plan till the end so I told him I could pretend for as long as I needed to ouch what the hell was that I just got a flash from a memory I didn't even know I had plus I don't even remember being friends with a little pixie like girl all my friends were normal height huh that's strange.

I looked back over at Jake and he seemed to be oblivious to my pain and was looking out side the truck with a smile on his face I wondered what he was so happy about. We finally made it to Quill's house and to my surprise but not to Jakes his little stalker was there. I whispered to Jake and told him it was time for our best performance of the day. So I waited for him to walk around and open my door like a gentlemen and we walked right up towards the house hand in hand I thought I would really lay it on thick and rest my head on his shoulder Jacob must have to because he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. Half way to the house I guess she couldn't wait any longer to talk to Jake because she came right up to him giving him her sexiest smile I think if that's what you could call it. She looked like she was in pain if you asked me she told him that she wanted to be alone with him and that's when I had to speak up because it looked like Jake would cave and go with her.

I had to ask her if she was serious did she not get the message back at the beach that Jacob and I were together she simply tugged in his arm while his other was still wrapped around my waste. This is it I thought if this doesn't convince her to leave him alone I don't know what will I grabbed his face in both my hands and went for it I gave him a kiss that she would never forget half way to through the kiss I realized Jake was into in I mean really into it I could feel him getting aroused. I thought I better end this before one of us gets embarrassed namely him. When we finally broke the kiss I realized we were alone she had left the only ones who were watching us were Quill and Embry great now I was embarrassed. In all the commotion with dealing with that girl I forgot there was a party going on so I started for the house when Jake grabbed my hand and wouldn't let me leave.

He told me that she might still be around and that he might still need my help. I was beginning to think that Jacob was enjoying this pretending thing just a bit to much for my liking. I also knew that it was my idea and I had to follow through with it till I was sure she wouldn't bother him anymore on our way to the house I said hi to both Embry and Quill who just stood there with there mouths hanging open I don't think that they expected me to kiss Jacob. In reality I hadn't planned on kissing him but she just pushed my buttons the wrong way besides if I was honest with myself I kind of enjoyed it. The kiss seemed familiar and different at the same time huh that's strange considering I had never kissed Jacob Black before

. I peeked up at Jacob to see him smiling down at me I asked him what was up and he simply said nothing just continued to keep on smiling. That's when it hit me the migraine what was up with that I was going to end up on the floor withering in pain when it finally stopped but this time I actually remembered what was flashing through my head at the time of the pain. There was this boy no not boy this god who was standing in a meadow ushering someone to follow him but I didn't get to see who the other person was. When all of this was Happening it seemed like no one even noticed I was in pain not even Jacob that's good because I don't think I could explain what was going on with me I didn't even know myself. When I actually looked around Quills house there seemed to be more girls here then boys figures I guess he didn't want competition. I giggled at that thought bringing more attention to myself then I had planed Jacob still had my hand in his but I didn't see that crazy girl anywhere but I did see Quill and Embry smirking at us.

I was about to go ask them what that was all about when they came over to Jake and asked him if he was enjoying himself they all just laughed it seemed to me like there was an inside joke that I wasn't aware of. I figured it was probably none of my business and took this as my opportunity to go mingle since Jacob was distracted with his to buddies. I didn't get that far before someone came up and introduced themselves to me they said their name was Seth I thought man people on the rez sure were friendly. If I had gone to a party down in forks no one would talk to me if I didn't know them or they didn't know me. I could get use to this kind of hospitality so I talked to Seth for a while he told me that he was one Jacob friends but they hardly got to hang out because some of the other guys still though he was to young to be hanging out with them.

He said Jake however was not one of those guys that he was in fact a really good friend to him I told him I had known Jake since I was a little girl but we had lost contact when I moved with my mom. I didn't even know why I was telling him this but he just seemed so genuinely nice. It seemed like we talked for ever till Jacob finally came and got me I was a little disappointed that I couldn't continue talking to Seth because I liked him he's a great kid so I invited him over so that we could hang out. Jacob however didn't look so happy at my invitation towards Seth. That's strange since Seth did say they were friends.

Seth told me he would love to hang out that he doesn't get to leave the rez much so he suggested that we do something in Forks. I told him we could go bowling or see a movie if he didn't like any of those choices we could just hang out at my place that's when it got really interesting. Jake looked like he was going to tear poor little Seth's head off at that last idea I mentioned. I was going to have to talk to Jake about that he really had no reason to be upset I was just trying to be nice to one of his friends I would have done the same to Quill and Embry. I figured it was time to leave know before Jake actually started fighting with someone.

The moment we stepped foot into my truck I asked him what all of that was about he didn't answer so I said fine if you don't want to talk to me you don't have to I was just trying to be nice to your friends you don't have to be that nice to them. Well what exactly do you want me to do I was just trying to get to know your friends a little better besides I really liked him. That's it huh you want to be more his friend then mine Jacob why are you acting like a five year old. I can have more then one Friend you know and if I recall correctly you are my very best friend and I'm yours.

You seemed to forget that little pack we made before I left with my mom that no matter what you would always be my best friend and I yours unless I've been replaced. Bella I 'm sorry your forgiven I just thought you had forgotten about me. Jacob how could I have forgotten about you well you never called after you left only because I thought that you had outgrown me I did call once and some girl answered and told me you were to busy to come to the phone. Bella did it ever occur to you that it could have been one of my sisters playing a prank on you don't you remember how they were.

Oh my gosh Jacob you mean all this time I thought that you were to busy with girls to give me a call and all it really was that you didn't even know I had called. Well its not all your fault I could have called you but I was to much of a chicken to do it I was to scared to call more like to scared to hear would answer it if I remember correctly you mom thought I was a bad influence on you when you were the one who was always trying to get us to do more dangerous things. Jacob my mom got over that along time ago she actually likes you now well that 's good to know. So Jake did you want to hang out with me and Seth tomorrow sure Bella I would like that do you think that girl got the message what girl what girl oh you mean Sophia that her name yeah that's it and I've been calling her crazy girl.

Hey that's pretty funny I wonder why I never thought of it. I guess you not as smart as me your probably right Jacob you know I was kidding right so was I. I think I better go inside and start dinner before Charlie gets here I know he will be starved when he gets home I know I am how about you.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does:**

When me and Jacob finally made it inside the house to make dinner it was about 7:00 and I knew that Charlie would be home soon and more then likely be starving since I knew he forgets to eat lunch more like he's to involved with his work to eat. Jacob again offered to help but my answer remained the same I told him to occupy himself with something and in no time dinner would be ready.

The moment I set the meal on the table in walks Charlie starving and asking what's for dinner I told him since Jacob was the guest he go to pick he picked Steak and potatoes typical male. Who was I to say anything Charlie however seemed to be pleased with this new information considering I hardly ever cooked steak I was more of a casserole girl. I figured I could put up with it for one night for a good friend.

I seemed to notice that when they were eating they didn't seem to want to hold a decent conversation I mostly talked to myself and eventually gave up on having a conversation all together. When everyone had there fill I got up to do the dishes and to my surprise Charlie offered to do them but I told him no that I could it's not that late plus I really had nothing to do at this point.

Jacob offered to help and I decided to let him it should be easy enough for him to do so he washed while I dried we talked about all the lost times that we missed out on I talked about my friends back home That I miss dearly he talked about all his old girlfriends that he doesn't miss.

I found that to be very interesting I figured someone like him would have millions of old girlfriends but he said he only had three. I wondered if he was bringing the number down just to make me feel better since I told him I didn't have any old boyfriends. He thought I was lying but I told him I wasn't.

The truth was I was to shy to ask any of the boys out or to accept there offers when I did get asked out. When it was time to go to bed I told Jacob I would see him in the morning. I also told him if he didn't change his mind about hanging out with me and Seth he was still welcome to do so. I still didn't know what we were going to do yet but I'm sure it would be fun Jacobs friends just seem so much more fun then my own.

When I made it upstairs I got that nasty headache again this was getting weird. I was going to have to ask Charlie about this was this type of thing normal and why was I remembering things. I don't even recall doing most of the things that are flashing through my head like being in a meadow with a boy I don't even remember knowing. I would have to figure that mystery out later right now I'm just to tired. That night I had the strangest dream I dreamt about going to house to meet the most beautiful people I have ever met there was a mom a dad two sisters and three brothers. That wasn't the weird part though the weird part was that they were all different in a way I couldn't figure out just yet.

That's when I heard someone knocking on my door telling me it was time to get up. Come in Jacob you know I'm really starting to hat this what well every time you call me Jacob I feel like an old man. I'm sorry don't be just call me Jake everyone else does oh that's good to know plus it wouldn't look good if Sophia heard you calling me Jacob instead of Jake.

I guess you better come up with some nick name to call me as well oh I already did huh well what is it. I'll call you Bells hey I remember that name you called me that when we were little why did you stop. I didn't know if it was okay to still call you that since we both grew up.

Well n e ways the reason I woke you up was because it is getting kind of late and Seth called earlier to tell me he decided what he wanted to do. Well what did he decide bowling he wants to go only because he knows that everyone else sucks at it. I happen to know for a fact that no one can be as bad as me. You haven't seen me in action you'll see that you won't be the only one who sucks. You know what Jake with that attitude you can just stay home. You serious well I don't want someone who is going to mope all day I want only happy energetic people with me. Bells you can be a real party pooper hey what does that mean oh you'll see. Get ready so we can leave don't you want breakfast first. Bells if I waited for you I would have starved to death I ate already but if you want some thing I can make you something besides its lunch already

Jake! why didn't you wake me earlier you looked like you needed your sleep plus its not like I didn't try. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go relax Bells we have plenty of time. I told Seth we would meet him in an hour so we can chill and watch T.V till its time to go. Oh well then go so I can get dressed I'm going you don't have to tell me twice. Bells thanks for yesterday I really appreciated no problem Jake it was my pleasure.

In the process of getting dressed I got an email from my mom asking me how I was doing and how Edward was I typed my mom back telling her that I was fine and who was she talking about I don't know an Edward. She is always mixing up peoples names maybe she meant to type Jakes name so I told her Jake was fine as well.

I wasn't expecting a response right way I know she won't get back to me till later on in the day. So I made my way downstairs to find Jake watching Monster Garage huh I never knew they showed anything in T.V besides what Charlie watches mostly. Jake looked up and smiled at me giving me Goosebumps that's strange.

He moved over on the sofa to make room for me so we watched Till it was time to go. Jake are you even paying attention to the movie not really then why are you watching it. I thought you might like it nope I don't really watch T.V much. Besides I think its time to go meet Seth the bowling ally. By the time we got there it Seth and a few more people I didn't recognize were already there. Quill and Embry came up to say hi to us. They also told us that Sophia was here trying to hit on Seth. She thinks that if Jake sees her with him it will make him jealous.

I had to laugh at that idea that was kind of funny considering Jake had no interest in her what so ever. We finally made it inside and by the time we got our rental shoes they were already playing a game. So I told them we would play next time. Jake was right about Seth he beat every ones score I would be lying if I didn't say I was a little scared to bowel with him. Jake kept me entertained while everyone else bowled. He talked about movies he had seen and thought I might like to see he was very animated in his details of the movies. So I asked him if he would want to go see that movie with me. I wasn't really expecting him to say yes but he did.

When it was our turn to bowel I sucked much more worse then I thought I would. Jake however kept his own with Seth. I thought that was a little strange after he told me he couldn't bowel earlier. Sometime during the game Sophia came up to Seth and kissed him dead on the mouth. I felt sorry for Seth he just looked a little nervous and afraid after that. Every time she would come over Seth would watch his back just incase she tried that again. What was with this girl why did no one like her she wasn't ugly or anything maybe a little pushy but that was it. So I asked Jake and he said it had something to do with a guy that she used to date a while back. He told me he mysteriously disappeared what are you saying that she did something to him. Bella well what would you think if one day he was here and the next he wasn't she was the last one seen with him. That new piece of information scared the crap out of me.

I decided I wasn't going to go any where by myself anymore when ever I needed to go to the bathroom I would ask one of the guys to go wait outside the door for me I know it was childish but I was really scared of her now. Who knew what she was going to do to me now that she thought I was dating Jake. I nearly jumped out of my skin when some one grabbed me from the back it was Jake giving me a hug and a kiss. I guess he was trying to keep up the charade that we were a real couple. I looked over at Sophia and if looks could kill id be dead by now. I was really enjoying this pretending thing with Jake. I loved all the attention I got from him and from his friends.

I had never really gat this much attention from the opposite sex before and I was enjoying it to the fullest. I must have been having to much fun because the next thing I knew Jake was grabbing me and pulling me to my truck. Hey what was that all about Bella did you not see it was turning into a mad house in there. Jake what are you talking about Bella are you that absorbed that you didn't see the cops coming in. Jake what was going on in there well while you were busy talking with Quill some guy started accusing his wife of cheating on him or something like that I'm not really sure.

He started to get violent and someone called the cops and I figured we better get out of there before we get caught up in that whole scene. Thanks Jake I owe you big time don't worry about it I just figured if I didn't get you out Charlie would have and I would never get to see you again. You like me don't you of course I do Bella you're my best friend. Jake that's not what I meant then what do you mean well here goes nothing I like you Jake I mean I really like you like I want to be your girlfriend for real not just pretend Silence he said nothing for what seemed like an eternity till he finally spoke up and Said do you mean it.

Bells you have no idea how many times I wished no dreamed of you saying those words to me. I remember when you used to come over to my house to play with my sisters I would wish that you were there to see me and that you felt the same way that I felt about you. Jake can you do me a favor anything can you just kiss me again my pleasure. That was it I knew I would forever be Jakes girl and no one would take that way from me. Jake can you tell me why you never told me about this before I thought you would laugh in my face or tell me it was just some silly school crush. Jake can I let you in on a little secret I used to think of you as a little brother and now I think of you as something more something else you are my forever. I 'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it just think of all the lost time we have to make up for. I 'm sure I will enjoy trying to make up for it Jake get your mind out of the gutter.

Bella that's not even what I was thinking. I'm talking about how new everything will be for me. I was really confused at this point what was he talking about I mean I used to know the old Bella and now I get to discover the new one like what your favorite foods are and color pizza and pink I know you don't still like pizza as your favorite food anymore and you don't look like you still like pink. I know this because you don't act like a girly girl and you prefer to cook then order out. Jake I cant believe you remembered my favorite food and color from back when I was nine.

Bella I remember everything about you that s how much of in love I am with you if you said it I remembered it. Jacob Black your unbelievable I love you just remember you said it to me first. Oh I know I'm not scared anymore what do you mean by that. This was a conversation I really didn't want to have and especially with the guy that I loved. Jake can we save this conversation for later okay I'll let it slide this time. Jake we should be heading home by now before it gets to late.

Your probably right you drive or I drive Jake do you even have a license. I was hoping you wouldn't notice that minor detail. When we finally made it home it was nine and Charlie had already eaten pizza none the less so I went upstairs to get ready for bed I also had a new email from my mom. She told me that it was great that Jacob was doing fine but she still wanted to know about Edward My boyfriend huh I never had a boyfriend. That's when it hit me all these brand new memories came rushing through my head. I suddenly remembered everything I had been suppressing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does:**

That was it everything I had forgotten came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and of course Edward my Edward how could I have forgotten him them all of them. Then the memory I could have lived with out made itself known he didn't want me anymore he left me in the woods it all makes sense now instead of dealing with the pain I blocked it out. Great now what am I supposed to do I don't care if he doesn't love me anymore I still love him even if he broke my heart. I couldn't take it any more I had to sit down or I felt like I would end up falling.

I felt it the pain the grief the heartache all of it what was I going to do now. That's when I started to cry I couldn't hold it all in anymore. Jake must have heard me because he came knocking on my door asking if I was okay. What was I going to do know lie Bella you have to lie to him. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him I was in here crying over my ex boyfriend when my knew one was out side my door asking if I'm okay. Now what am I supposed to do about Jake I don't think I could handle another boyfriend right now.

I should have thought this boyfriend girlfriend thing through better but how was I supposed to know that I was still hung up on Edward. I didn't even know he existed let alone that he was my boyfriend Bella oh right Jakes still waiting for an answer I'm fine Jake but thanks for checking in me. I would have to be more quiet if I was going to figure this thing out without Jake knowing.

I must have stayed up all night trying to figure out what to do but in truth I don't think I would have been able to sleep because every time I would close my eyes I would see his face something I couldn't handle at the moment. My dad Called me down for breakfast but I told him I wasn't hungry that's when he corrected himself and asked if I was going to cook breakfast. Great now I had to put on a happy face for Charlie and Jake easier said then done.

I made them the easiest thing I could come up with eggs and bacon I served them both and went back upstairs telling them I would clean the dishes later. Five minutes later I heard Charlie's cruiser pull out of the drive way and Jake came upstairs to see what was wrong with me. I didn't eve need to say anything he just came in and saw the way I looked. He instantly started comforting me I felt guilty he was my new boyfriend comforting me from the loss of my old one. I had to think about how messed up that really was he didn't even ask me why I was crying he just held me and sat there with me he automatically knew what I needed. When I wanted a hug he was there wrapping his arms around me when I needed comforting words there he was giving them to me. I knew at some point I was going to have to tell him what was making me so upset so I told him I needed to talk to him.

He said not to worry about it it was none of his business I told him it was. He got confused so I continued I told him I was crying over an ex boyfriend. He got really confused now he didn't even know why I would be crying over a boyfriend from years back. That's when I told him years no Jake try days what Bella you mean to tell me you had a boyfriend when you asked me to be yours. Jake no its not like that I didn't even know I had a boyfriend right Bells like you could really forget that important detail. I wasn't even with him anymore when I asked you to be my boyfriend. Really Bells then why are you crying over him now I

bet I know he found out you cheated on him with me and left you didn't he. Jake you no I'm not that kind of girl Bella I thought I knew but I just don't so please enlighten me with your words of wisdom. Well see here's the thing when he broke up with me I kind of suppressed the memory. How can someone forget that they had a boyfriend and that they broke up I know I wouldn't Jake you remember when you found me in the woods that when he broke up with me. You mean to tell me you lied to us about why you were even in the woods. Jake it wasn't a lie at the time I really couldn't remember why I was in there in the first place so I just assumed I had gone for a walk and got lost.

Okay lets say that I believe you so why are you crying about it now I thought you loved me not him that the thing Jake I think I still love him. What! Jake calm down that doesn't mean I don't love you I can still love you and him at the same time. Bells I really hate to do this to you but you have to choose me or the jerk who left you in the woods. Jake don't do this please I just need time your time is up Bells I've waited to long to be with you and if you think I plan on sharing your love with an ex boyfriend your wrong. You have to pick me or him the decision is up to you.

Just know this much no matter the direction you plan on going doesn't change the way I feel about you now I just cant stand to share you I want it all or nothing I love you Bella. So that's it make a decision now or loose you forever not forever Bella just for now. Jake you said you loved me I do that's why I cant stand to share you with anyone if I pick him would you still be my best friend. Bells no matter what you and I will always be best friends don't forget that okay I love you I love you to but that doesn't change the fact that you still have a decision to still make. Bye Bells bye Jake

That was it he left me alone in my room to sort out what ever I needed to I knew two facts for sure

fact one I still loved Edward fact two I also love Jake. I decided to look at this through as a business deal I made a list of pros and cons for both of them

I didn't even need even need to finish the list because half way through I knew where my loyalties lied and who I couldn't live with out Edward once told me he loved me and would never leave me but Jake told me he loves me and would stay no matter the decision I made. I needed to make sure that I was making the right decision before I went down stairs to give Jake my answer I didn't want to break his heart as bad as mine was so I thought it through and through making sure I was absolutely and completely sure of my answer. I didn't want to think some where down the road that I had chosen wrong this was a life changing decision.

When I was completely on hundred percent sure of my answer I made my way down stairs to find Jake had been crying when he looked up at me I saw sadness and remorse in his eyes. He told me he was sorry that he acted the way that he did and that I could take all the time that I needed and if I loved Edward still it was okay as long as I was still in his arms and not Edwards. I was taken back by this this he did a one eighty he was acting like a completely different person. I asked him why the change and he said that the thought of loosing me forever was to much for him to take I told him good. Told him I have come to a decision but before I could tell him what it was he interrupted me telling me I didn't have to decided now and if I needed more time he would wait for me.

I didn't need anymore time I already knew who I wanted my forever to be I'm so stupid as to not see it before boys came and go friendship last forever. Even if Jake hated me for the decision I made I would still love him and he did say he would always be my friend forever. Jake I came to my decision and I don't need any more time I choose friendship. Bells what does that mean it means I choose

**Please review and tell me what you think good or bad ****you choose **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just as I was about to tell Jake my answer there was a knock at my door. I went to answer it but before I got there they had let themselves." hello Jake sweetie you in there" oh my gosh I knew that voice I looked over at Jake and he had a panic look on his face. Bells how did she find me? Like I would know its not like I gave her a map to where you would be. Then some one else spoke and I think it was Seth he was probably the one who told her where he was. Listen Jake she's not going to go away unless you speak to her so lets get this over with. I went to answer the door and sure enough there was Sophia and Seth. Seth had the saddest face I had ever seen he mouthed an apology to me and Jake.**

**So I put on my best performance for them considering since me and Jake were supposed to be going out for her sake. Why hello Sophia what a surprise to see you hear she just walked right past me to get to Jake. Sophia what to you think your doing in case you for got that's my man your hugging up on and if you want a reminder watch this. I went right up to Jake pushed her aside and started making out with Jake. We must have been going at it for a while till I remembered we had an audience. So Seth since Sophia refuses to speak to me what brings you here today.**

**Bella Jake can I talk to you in private sure Seth. Jake asked Sophia if she would kindly step into the kitchen while we talked. He was apparently the only person she would listen to. When she left Seth started talking he said that if he didn't bring her here she was going to spend the rest of the day with him. **

**He thought it better to be Jake then him. Jake nearly cut his head off for that. I had to calm him down by reminding him that she was still in the house and he better behave himself. I told him that her being here actually worked out to our advantage and that he should thank Seth for that. Jake if you think about it this would be the perfect opportunity to sit her down and tell her nicely that your not interested since I cant keep making out with you every time she's around. Jake seemed a little disappointed when I told him that. **

**So we called Sophia back into the room but she never came. Seth can you go call her please um Bella she's gone I got up to see what he meant. When I entered the kitchen no one was there but the back door was open. Jake do you think she heard us it possible but she wouldn't leave even if she did. Well I guess that your off the hook for now. Seth left a couple of minutes later saying he had to get home. I think he just didn't want to face Jake since he was still a little ticked off at him. **

**So Bella I do believe you were in the middle of telling me something before we were rudely interrupted. Jake why are you so eager to hear my answer you might not like it. Bells the only way I would not like it is if you told me you didn't want to see me ever again your not going to tell me that are you?**

**Jake you should know that there is nothing in this world that would make me not want to see you again you are after all my best friend and shall remain so till the day I die. The only question that remains is if I want if you want more from me. Bells you know that I will take what ever you will give me. He told me that he didn't even have to be my boyfriend anymore if I wanted. That we could go back to the way that it used to be and pretend none of this ever happened. There was only one problem with that I didn't want to pretend it didn't happen I cant its etched into my brain. **

**You listen here and you listen good you may be able to pretend that it didn't happen but I cant. The moment those words came out of my mouth I wanted to run back upstairs in my room and crawl under the covers. So that's exactly what I did leaving Jake downstairs or so I thought not even five minutes had passed by before he barged into my room. Bells I'm sorry I didn't mean that I wanted to forget what happened I'm just saying that if its easier for you I would forget. Jake you meant to tell me you were doing all that just to let me off the hook your defiantly to good for me. Bells I thought you would know by now that I would do anything for you.**

**Jake just so you know I would do any thing for you as well. That may be true Bells but I would never make you do anything you didn't want to and you think I would Jake make you do something you didn't want to . You know what Jake I don't think I even want to tell you my answer aaawww come on Bells I'm sorry. Nope Jake not going to work this time. After ten minutes of his begging I decided he had suffered enough. Jake if you quit with the begging and get up of the floor I'll tell you. **

**Well when I was up here in my room by myself I quickly realized who it was that I wanted to be with when I was with Edward I knew that he loved me and all but it was like I was a porcelain doll to him. He treated me like I was glass like I could break at any moment. Its completely different with you I never felt like I was being watched every five seconds like I was with him. **

**I like the Friendship that we have we can always talk about anything with him it was his way or no way. I feel like I'm treated equally when I'm with you. I never have to worry about being what I say when I'm around you with him I was always walking on eggshells. You always allow me try new things he never did he thought everything was to dangerous for me.**

**Jake I choose you our friendship Bells you have no idea just how happy you made me. For a moment there I thought you were going to tell me that you wanted Edward back never Jake I 'm with you now. Jake can you put me down I think I'm about to puke with all of this swirling motions oh sorry Bells. I'm just so happy I could burst into a million pieces. **

**Well Jake what do you want to do today its still early and I know we cant hang out in my room all day. Jake gave me the weirdest expression making me not want to know what he had planned for us. Well Bells you said you didn't mind me letting you try new things so I thought we could go cliff diving. I gasped I had never done that plus it sounded dangerous to me.**

**Hurry up Bells put your swimsuit on and meet me downstairs. Um Jake I really don't have a swimsuit what bells everyone owns a swimsuit well not me. Bella you can always just wear shorts and a t-shirt um Jake don't tell me that you don't own shorts and a t-shirt okay I wont. Come on Bells I'll find you something even if I have to buy it myself. I had no swim suit or anything that could be worn to the beach but in all fairness when I came to live with my dad I was told to pack for cold weather so I did leaving all my summer clothes with my mom. I told Jake we were going to have to make a quick stop at the mall before we went cliff diving but I was paying for it. When we arrived at the mall it was packed mainly because it was a weakened and there was really no other place for teenagers to hang out at.**


	8. Chapter 8

I really didn't want to go into that mall with that many people and then to go in there just to get a swim suit how embarrassing so I told Jake that he could go and I would wait here. "Come on Bells if I go in there by myself you'll regret it ." I was about to tell him I wouldn't till I remembered there were to possibilities this would go. He would either bring me back a swim suit to small or to big. I shudder just thinking about him buying me a bikini. " Lets go Jake"

Just as I suspected there was hardly any room to shop for what you needed. it's a good thing I only needed one thing. I had no idea where the swim suit section was but amazingly Jake did. " Shop here much Jake" His face was price less when I asked him that.

He quickly said that Quill had this idea if they hung out long enough in the girls department they would meet some girls who would eventually talk to them. So I asked him how that was working out for him. " Listen Bells that idea was all on Quill I was dragged here unwillingly"……. " yeah I bet Jake." After I finished grilling Jake on the details of his little escapades I went to go look for a swim suit that I would feel comfortable in.

To my surprise I actually found one that wasn't to bad. I was just about to go pay when I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again in my life time. I nearly ran over everybody in my way to get to that voice. When I got to the place where I was sure I heard them no one was there. I also knew that if the didn't want me to find them I wouldn't but why would they still be here if he left me. I suddenly didn't feel like going to the beach any more.

I also didn't want to ruin Jake's plans so I put on a happy face for him. I paid for my swim suit there was no way I was going to let him. By the time we got back to the truck I hadn't said more then two words to him. Apparently he didn't mind he seem content in his own day dreaming. Which was fine because I don't think I would have been able to carry on a conversation.

When Jake pulled into my drive way I dint even notice till he nudged me and asked me if I wanted him to carry me since I wasn't moving. " sorry Jake I was just thinking"…….. "about him" I told Jake no I wasn't thinking about Edward when in reality I was but not only him but about the voice I heard at the mall. There was no way in hell that it could have been her I must have been imagining it. That has to be it my mind has finally snapped I'm loosing it.

"Bells do you want me to wait down here while you go change." I told him that would be great to just give me a minute and I'll be ready to go. When I got upstairs I was anything but fine it seemed like my world was closing in on me. I don't know how long I stayed upstairs it had to have been a while since Jake came to get me. I felt so sorry for him when he found me in my room I was slumped over my bed crying my eyes out.

I knew at that moment that I couldn't lie to him and tell him I wasn't thinking about Edward. I could see it in his eyes the confusion and guilt. He was thinking that he might loose me, and that he had rushed me into this relationship that I wasn't ready for. It was times like this that I was glad that I knew Jake better then anyone else.

I already knew what I needed to do to make him feel better. Before I could even speak he was already comforting me god why did he have to be so selfless why couldn't he just scream at me or something. Hell I would have preferred it over this I was the one who was supposed to do the comforting. I was the one who asked to be his girlfriend I was the one who told him I was over Edward. "Bells are you going to be okay? we've been sitting up in your room for quit some time now."

I told him I just needed a minute to my self and I would meet him downstairs. I got off my bed and proceeded to meet Jake downstairs. Just as I was about to make it down stairs I heard a knock on the door. When I got downstairs Jake was already talking to who ever it was. Who ever it was apparently Jake did not care to speak to them. I decided not to ask who was at the door I really didn't care at the moment. Who ever it was must not have been for me any ways other wise they would have asked for me right. Apparently going to the beach was out of the question in my breakdown upstairs I must have lost track of time. The next thing I knew Charlie was walking through the door with someone I thought I'd never see again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters no matter how hard I wish

When my dad walked into the house I probably would have fainted if Jake wasn't holding on to me. "Look who I found wondering outside our house Bella." I didn't know what to say or do at this point. I had just finished telling Jake that I wanted to be with him and here comes the sister of my ex. I looked over at Jake and he had this pained expression on his face. "Bella wouldn't you like to say hello to your friend."

I told my dad she was no friend of mine. A friend of mine would never just leave me without saying goodbye a friend would have the decency to tell me she was leaving. It nearly killed me to have to say that to Alice, but I needed to get all my anger out. I only regretted that she was going to be the one to have to take the heat for Edward he was really the one I was mad at. " "Bella you know I never wanted to leave without saying goodbye

Edward wouldn't let us see you after he decided he was leaving you." Great she was going to blame this on Edward, "you're a big girl Alice if you really wanted to you could have said goodbye "I guess I never meant as much to you as you did to me." If Alice could have cried I think she would be right now. I almost took that last part back when I saw the pain in her eyes. I looked around for Jake but I couldn't find him asked my dad if he had seen him leave he said no. Alice was the one who told me he had seen him slip out to the back yard.

So I told Alice I would talk to her later right now I needed to make sure Jake was okay. That's where I found Jake sitting on the swing it looked like he had been crying. His eyes were all puffy and red I did the only thing I knew to do I gave him one of those bear hugs he used to give me when I was depressed. I don't think it had the same effect considering I couldn't get my arms all the way around him but the sentiment was there.

Jake still wouldn't look at me apparently whatever I did couldn't be fixed with a bear hug. So I decided to just sit their with him till he was ready to talk. It didn't take him long I knew it wouldn't Jake was not the kind of guy to hold a grudge for long. "Bells I'll understand if you want to go back to Edward he was you first love." So this was what was upsetting him. "Jacob Black! what I the world makes you think I would leave you for him after I told you I wanted to be with you" " Jake how many times do I have to tell you that you're my guy."

I told Jake that there was no way in hell that I was getting back together with Edward. I told him Edward could come back right now begging on his hands and knees and I wouldn't even give him a second glance. He had his chance and he blew it. "Jake as for Edward being my first love your wrong"…."Bella its ok if he was or is." "Jake let me finish he was never my first love you were." I asked him if he remembered when we were little I told him I was going to love him for ever and marry him some day.

"Bells you still remember that I thought you would have forgotten by now." That's when Jake told me he was the one who was going to love me till the day I die. He told me when he was younger he wished that I had meant what I said.

That's when I told him that I did I always thought that he and I would end up together regardless of what ever happened between the two of us. When I was younger I always considered him my guy no matter how many fight we got into I knew he would always be there for me through the good and bad times. "Bells why did it take you this long to let me know all this"

" I could have saved my self a lot of grief over you" Jake are you telling me I'm not worth it" …. "don't put words in my mouth Bells you know I would travel to the ends of the earth for you." So I told Jake it was a good thing that he didn't need to travel to the ends of the earth, because I don't think Billy would have appreciated that. "So Jake to sum it all up what have we learned"…. " that you loved me even before I knew it, and that I'm your guy even though I'm still skeptical on that one. …. "and" ….. "That I' m your first love" " Bells can I tell you a secret you're my first love as well so please be careful with my heart is fragile you know." ….. " Jake you know I would never do any thing to break you heart, just like I know you would never do anything to break mine." I asked Jake if he was ready to go back inside the house I still had Alice to deal with.

When we got back inside Charlie had already invited Alice to stay with us I looked at Jake to see if he was okay with it. He didn't seem phased at all with this information. After I said good night to everyone I went upstairs with Alice to talk I had so many questions for her now that my temper had died down I could have a normal conversation with her. The first thing I wanted to ask her was where she had been even though I knew she wouldn't tell me. It seemed like me and Alice had stayed up all night talking about what she and the rest of her family had been up to.

She never told me exactly where they were just that Carlisle found a new job working at a hospital as a surgeon and that Esme was working as a professor at some university. She told me her and Jazz had been up visiting the Denali clan. Emmet and Rosalie were off going to college somewhere that she wouldn't tell me. The only real thing I was interested in she never talked about and for that I was grateful to her for her.

Before I knew it Alice was telling me good bye she told me that I should expect a phone call from her as soon as she made it home I was grateful for that, that meant that we could still be friends and I did not want to loose her as a friend she is the best girl friend a girl could have. So I told her I would hold her to that phone call she said she would make. "Bella why would I start lying to you now I never have before besides its different now." I didn't know what she meant by different but I decided I really didn't want to know.

The moment she was gone I felt like an emptiness not like when Edward left me but a good feeling knowing that this wasn't good bye more like see you later. I felt like I had finally got the closure that I so desperately needed I knew I was going to be okay from now on, no more crying in the middle of the night trying to hide it from Jake I was really going to be okay. It was time to finally go see what Jake was up to my dad had told me that Quill had come early in the morning to pick Jake up apparently there was some sort of emergency that required Jake's help. I could only imagine what constitutes for an emergency in Quill's eyes.

I searched all over town for them since Jake or Quill didn't bother to tell my dad where they were going I was a little pissed at Jake for leaving without saying good bye. I was more upset at the fact that he didn't even bother to call me its been hours since I've seen him and we usually don't even go a minute without seeing each other these days. When I finally found them I got more pissed at Jake and a little at Quill, because apparently the emergency was the fact that Quill needed a wing man to hit on girls. What was Jake thinking did he think I was going to be okay with it? He must have thought I was never going to find out.


End file.
